fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priam
Priam '(パリス ''Parisu, '''Paris in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and the last SpotPass character that is able to be recruited. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version and Jamieson Price in the English version. Profile Priam does not appear at all during the main storyline, unlike previous characters recruited through Paralogues. He claims to be the descendant of the Radiant Hero and possesses Ragnell, making him a descendant of Ike. He likes meat-based cooking the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is February 9. In Paralogue 23, Chrom and the Avatar investigate rumors of a village that houses a descendant of the Radiant Hero. Knowing of the legend of this man, Chrom comes to the Garden of Giants where he encounters Priam. Chrom tries to recruit him, but Priam does not want to be won over by words, so he decides to test Chrom's fighting abilities. After the battle, Priam is impressed by Chrom's skills and joins the army. However, as they are about to depart, a soldier bids him farewell. Chrom notices that members of Priam's army are comprised of numerous soldiers from different nations including Ylisse, Valm, Ferox, and even Plegia, all of whom came to Priam to test their skills and have followed him since. Chrom sees that Priam treats everyone much like he does, a comrade, and feels grateful to have a new soldier in the army like him. Supports His supports with a female Avatar show that he seeks to become the strongest in the land as he pursues "the path of the sword." He utilizes a force called "chi" (sometimes translated as "qi") by training his mind and spirit daily, though he claims that being able to use it is difficult to do. His supports with a male Avatar show that he has a training regimen for just about everything, from utilizing chi to crafting one's own weapons to eating. It is also shown that Priam is very fanatical about his training, and can speak for hours on end about every little thing he does and why it is important to his path of the sword in his support with the male avatar. In his C support conversation, he gives the Avatar an intense history of his first training expedition at age 11 or 12 in which he was attacked by a ferocious bear. Priam explains he owed his victory to the ambient energies of the ancient forest which provided him the strength to prevail. That experience formed a core aspect of Priam's warrior philosophy: "all strength stems from a warrior's breathing." Priam's B support involves his philosophy with weapon maintenance, believing that weapons should only be handled by their owners because their "soul" is imbued in the weapon. In the final support, Priam even has a philosophy with eating. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Hero |20 |74 |40 |3 |44 |38 |35 |39+5 |25 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B | Ragnell Tomahawk |} Hard Mode | Hero |20 |80 |45 |4 |47 |41 |38 |42+5 |26 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B | Ragnell Tomahawk |} Lunatic Mode | Hero |20 |80 |45 |4 |47 |42 |41 |42+5 |27 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B | Ragnell Tomahawk |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Priam is his father) See: Priam/Supports Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Priam is the descendant of Ike and is fittingly a Hero. Oddly, he carries three skills that he should not have; Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker, both of which come from the Wyvern Rider promotions, and Luna from the Great Knight class, all of which Priam cannot be. The first two skills, paired with Axebreaker, means that Priam will be hard to hit without indirect weapons. Priam is already strong, fitting as he is the last SpotPass character recruited. His main concern is his low Resistance, though with his high stats in the others like Skill and Speed, Priam should perform just fine. If health is an issue, he has Sol in his skill bank to help replenish some health. Priam's base class is the Mercenary, so he can slide immediately into the Bow Knight class if Bowbreaker is desired. Priam does not start off with any Mercenary skills, so spending some time as one will reward him with Armsthrift to preserve his Ragnell as much as possible. Reclassing Priam's two reclassing options are the Fighter and Myrmidon lines. All in all, Priam performs spectacularly in these physical classes. Fighter will give him Zeal to boost criticals, and Max HP +5 for some extra hit points. The Warrior promotion will give him Counter to stack damage and Rally Strength. Priam performs well as a Warrior, but is still better suited to be a Hero. Priam as a Myrmidon is incredible, boosting his Skill and Speed to their maximum potential. Like his Fighter reclassing, Priam makes a perfectly capable Myrmidon, Swordmaster, and Assassin. Vantage can be useful if he is low on health, and with his Ragnell on hand, he should not have to worry from indirect enemy attacks. Astra is a good attack skill for him to use and is worth considering as much as Lethality, though the latter's low activation rate should be considered. Swordfaire gives Priam an incredible boost in physical strength, and Pass can be used for swarming strategies, but other skills may be more desirable. Quotes Enemy Battle Quotes Event Tiles *"What's this little thing?" (item) *"I dispatched a few minor enemies just now—nothing worth mentioning." (exp) *"I managed a quick training session. None will ever surpass me now." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You look happy. Was meat in the menu today?" (happy) *"Have any dreams, friend?" (dreams) *"I wish to fight alongside you in our next battle. Do you accept?" (team up) *"How do you kill time, friend?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"A wise choice, as I will let no foe touch you. But stay close..." (team up) *"I hunt for food. Just say the word if you fancy bear, boar, or any other beast." (free time) *"Amusing, but no. I was just recalling an episode from my past." (happy) Asking - Married *"Stay close to me in battle, Avatar. I will not lose you." (promise) *"I treasure you, Avatar. Stay with me always." (love) *"What have you got there, Avatar? And what's the big secret?" (gift) *"I must confess, Avatar, you look more radiant today than ever." (compliment) Replying - Married *"Me? Die? I rush to victory, not defeat." (promise) *"Thank you. You look radiant as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well - more than any other." (love) *"It's a necklace...for you. Cheaply made, but a queen's jewels if worn by you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Fight me, Morgan. You are my son, and I expect great things." (train) *"Are you unwell, Morgan? Warriors need rest, remember." (concern) *"Morgan, do you need anything? Allow me to offer what fatherly gestures I can." (gift) *"Morgan, I was hoping you would share some tales from the future. Anything at all." (story) Replying - Child *"All right. But I hold back for no one. Son or not, you will lose." (train) *"Really? I feel fine. I'm sorry to worry you." (concern) *"Raw meat would do." (gift) *"Until recently, I lived in a secluded village and trained to be the world's strongest. But leaving that village changed my life, because it gave me you. It will be fun to return one day and tell my old friends of these happy developments." (story) Level Up *"I intend to grow strong. Stronger than anyone..." (6+ stats up) *"Nothing beats the feel of accomplishment." (4-5 stats up) *"Still not enough. Nowhere near enough." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm... I'm getting soft." (0-1 stats up) *"I've learned all I can from this class... Next!" (0-1 stats up when most stats are capped) Barracks Alone *"Will I ever find a challenger worthy?" (misc) *"I feel on top of the world today. Let any enemy challenge me - they will fail!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Avatar. Back from an early-morning training session?" (morning) *"It's good you're resting, Avatar. We have some hard battles ahead." (midday) *"Oh, Avatar. I'm going to get some training in before bed." (evening) *"I didn't know you were a night owl, Avatar." (night) *"Is today your birthday, Avatar? ...Happy birthday." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. I'll see you after my morning training." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What's on the docket today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Did you have a productive day?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Get some sleep. Your body needs it." (night) *"Is today your birthday, Avatar? ...Happy birthday." (birthday) Class Change *"A fork in the road to true strength." Armory *"You're going to buy me something? Well thanks." (buying) *"Sell what you will. I don't care." (selling) *"A good weapon ages well, like friends or wine." (forging) Roster The descendent of a certain radiant hero. He has scoured the world in search of worthy opponents. While affable enough outside of battle, he is clearly more brawn than brains. The most insatiable meat eater. Born on February 9th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'm with you." *"Careful." *"Clean this up." *"Here they come." *"Let me aid you." *"You're on!" *"Let's go!" *"Show me what you got!" *"Don't you die on me." *"They look strong." Dual Guard *"Vigilance, always!" *"Not today!" Dual Strike *"And from me!" *"Forget someone?" *"Over here!" *"Too slow!" Critical *"This is the end!" *"Rest in peace!" *"Only the strong survive!" *"For the blue flame!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmph!" *"Heh..." *"That's it?" *"Unsurprising..." *"What a waste." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Appreciate it." *"Not bad." *"Let's go!" *"My thanks." Being Healed *"Let's go!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Priam - Radiant Hero : Priam vanished like a breath on the wind. Did his pursuit of true power lead him to a quiet corner of the map? Or did he move to another continent—one where the Radiant Hero's legend held more meaning? ; Priam and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Priam, above all else. Etymology Priam was the king of Troy during the Trojan War and the father of Paris (Priam's Japanese name) and Hector in the Iliad. Trivia *Priam's name being Paris in the Japanese version of the game and his claiming to be Ike's descendant is a reference to the fact that Ike was originally planned to be named "Paris" in the early stages of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Priam cannot have the ability Aether which is Ike's iconic skill, due to it being exclusive to the Great Lord class as well as Chrom's potential daughters and the Spotpass and DLC versions of Ike himself. **However, he does have Sol and Luna, which make up Aether. *Three of Priam's skills, Luna, Swordbreaker, and Lancebreaker, are skills that can only be acquired by the Great Knight, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider classes, none of which Priam has access to. *Priam's official artwork depicts him wielding Ragnell. *During his Paralogue, as an enemy unit, Priam wields a Ragnell with infinite durability. However, after recruiting him, he comes with a Ragnell with the in game standard of 25 durability. *Priam's ingame 3D hero model is the only one in the game to have polished armor that shines "radiantly".. *Priam is the only unit in the game who joins the army with 5 skills *One of Priam's critical quotes is "For the Blue Flame." This is referencing Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance's Japanese title: Fire Emblem: Path of the Blue Flame. Gallery File:Paris Kakusei.jpg|Priam's portrait in Awakening. File:Paris1.jpg|Concept art of Priam. File:Paris Confession.jpg|Priam confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Paris confession.jpg|Priam's full confession. File:PriamParalogue.png|Priam as seen in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters